


The Raging Storm

by sleepymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, a huge thunderstorm happens, i'm really tired, luke is being a meanie, michael and luke are fighting, michael gets caught in the rain, mikey has red hair in this because it's my favorite of his, minor cashton, sort of angsty and then fluffy, they're staying at a hotel in an unknown city, very very fluffy at the end actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymuke/pseuds/sleepymuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I'm sorry, Mikey. I’m so sorry.' Luke mumbled into his hair, planting light kisses on his head between each sentence. ''This would never have happened if my stubbornness hadn't got the best of me. I’m sorry.'</p><p>Or where Michael and Luke have an argument and stop talking, which ends up with Michael suffering the consequences.</p><p>A violent storm takes over the city, and Michael is lost and alone. He makes it back to the hotel but faints, and Luke has to put everything aside to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raging Storm

It had been two days since Luke and Michael had last spoken to each other properly.

Honestly, Michael couldn't even remember why they had started arguing in the first place. He knew the blond had been feeling rather homesick lately, so that probably had something to do with it. Michael was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not like he meant to do it. He didn't intentionally crash into the younger boy on his way out of the hotel bedroom and send him tumbling to the ground.

He'd obviously just caught Luke in a bad mood, making him snap and call Michael a 'clumsy idiot'. It was a bad day for Michael too, as he was feeling tired and moody, which is how a heavy argument erupted between the two - ending in Luke yelling at the older boy to stay away from him.

It hurt him not to talk to his best friend, but Michael knew Luke just needed some space and he'd be fine. It usually worked like that when he fell out with the other band members. Like when Calum stole his phone and sent an embarrassing text to everyone in his contacts. Or when Ashton accidentally spilled coffee all over his favorite Green Day shirt. Luke would always just avoid the person as much as possible for a few days, and then eventually everything would go back to normal. It just stung extra hard for Michael not being able to cuddle with his best friend like usual.

Michael thought over this as he walked along the pavement, staring down at his scuffed and worn sneakers. It was a dark and grey day, the sun nowhere to be found and thick clouds taking over the sky. The band had spent most of the day at the studio making songs for the upcoming album. Calum and Ashton had already finished recording their parts, which meant they had gone back to the hotel earlier for their 'alone time'. The other two in the band knew them well enough to know that this was just code for 'cuddling and making out as much as possible.'

After Michael and Luke finished recording their vocals, they were left to walk back home together. Well, not really _together_. At the moment Michael was just following behind Luke, who seemed to be speeding up his pace as if trying to get away from him. They had managed to be somewhat civil and polite with one another in the studio, but as soon as the red-haired boy had stepped out of the studio's doors, Luke grumbled out a 'Keep your distance.' and walked further up ahead.

He soon started walking so fast that Michael had to take big steps forward in order to keep up, making his legs ache. His breath came out in long, heavy pants as he started running to catch up with the blond now, who only walked faster. After several minutes, Michael was forced to slow down and then eventually stop in order to catch his breath.

“Wait!!!” Michael called out, but Luke apparently didn't hear him as he continued on walking forward. Soon enough, the blond boy disappeared around a corner and by the time Michael got there, he was nowhere to be seen.

Michael let out a long sigh. He knew he was in trouble. He didn't know his way around this city that well as he'd mostly spent the first two days here catching up on sleep, exhausted from the long journey from the last city they had stayed in. Luke, Calum and Ashton, on the other hand, had all gone out exploring on trips to the store and had gotten to know the place better. Michael had never been good with directions anyway, which only meant further trouble. The youngest of the band had essentially abandoned him and left him to find his way around in an unfamiliar city.

It was oddly deserted at this time of day, which he considered a blessing as it meant there was no possibility of getting mobbed by fans. All of the people Michael walked past were either gruff-looking middle-aged men or elderly ladies who most likely had no idea who he was.

With his legs now aching and stiff from the effort trying to keep up with Luke, Michael turned another corner and wandered down a random street in the hopes he would soon recognize where he was. 

~~~~~

"Hey." Ashton called out as Luke came through the door. "Michael not with you?"

"No," Luke answered, joining the curly haired boy and Calum on the couch. They were currently cuddled up together watching some vaguely familiar action movie, Calum with his face pressed into the crook of the other boy's neck and Ashton's long arm snaked around his waist. "He's on his way. He should be here soon."

Ashton frowned, sitting up suddenly. "This isn't because of your fight, is it? Because you two really need to make up already."

"No, it's not that." Luke answered a little too quickly.

Ashton and Calum shared a glance with each other before Calum shrugged, reaching out to pull him closer again. Ashton snuggled back into the the raven haired boy's side, pressing a kiss to his cheek, which the other boy returned before leaning over to kiss him fully on the lips. And then again. And then over and over again. Soon they were lost in a heavy makeout session, the sounds from the TV becoming a dull noise in the background.

Normally Luke would make fun of them or pull a face or say something like "Gross" or "Can't you just save it for later?", but he hadn't even noticed them at the moment. He wasn't even concentrating on the movie either. He was too busy staring distractedly into space, lost in thought.

Truth be told, he had indeed walked faster to get away from Michael. He'd heard the older boy call out after him, but deliberately ignored it and kept walking. Luke just didn't really want to deal with him at the moment. After their fight, all he wanted was to be away from the red-haired boy. He still felt awkward around him, and it seemed like avoiding him was the best solution for now. The way Luke saw it, the less they saw of each other the better. He didn't see the big deal about leaving him behind on the way home, anyway. Michael could find his own way back no problem, right?

~~~

Wrong.

After a good 20 minutes or so of wandering around aimlessly, Michael stopped to lean against a nearby lamppost as he let out a heavy sigh. This was a messy situation he'd gotten into. He cursed himself for leaving his phone behind at the hotel, meaning he was unable to call the others for help. Well, Calum and Ashton, that is. He doubted Luke would want to help him right now. He probably wouldn't even answer the phone if Michael called him.

As Michael thought this, he suddenly became aware of his stomach growling and that's when he realized he hadn’t yet eaten anything that day. Everyone was in such a rush to get to the studio and so heavily focused on working on the new songs, he’d kind of just forgotten. He considered going to search for the nearest cafe and getting something to eat or drink there, but cursed again when he remembered that he'd left his wallet underneath the pillow on his bed along with his phone. With no money and no way to contact anyone, he had no choice but to keep going in a random direction, trying to ignore the ache in his legs and the emptiness in his stomach.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the skies darkened very quickly and it began pouring down with rain. _Great,_  he thought. _Just great._  He stood and waited a few minutes, but it didn't look like the rain was going to ease up. He couldn't even stop anyone to ask for directions any more as the streets were now completely empty, with everyone having returned inside their warm homes to seek shelter from the rain. 

Tired, hungry and cold, Michael pulled the top of his hoodie over his eyes and continued on walking down the street, wishing he was anywhere else. 

~~~

Luke stared out of the window at the rain, biting his lip. The movie that had been playing in front of him for the last hour and a half now finally rolled into the credits, but Luke had barely been paying attention anyway.

"That was cool. What do we do now?" Calum said with a sleepy yawn as he snuggled deeper into Ashton's chest. He lifted his head slightly when he noticed the weather outside. "Man, it's really pouring down out there."

"Yeah, I don't think we've ever seen a storm like this before." Ashton commented, tightening his arms around Calum. "I'd hate to be caught in that."

Luke bit his lip even harder and did his best to ignore the tugging sensation in his heart. He was beginning to feel really guilty about leaving the red-haired boy behind on his own. He hated the thought that Michael could still be out there wandering around, cold and alone. Did he take a wrong turn? Is he lost? Luke shook his head. No, that couldn't be possible. He was probably thinking about it too much. Michael had probably stopped somewhere on the way to get food or something and would be home again in no time. Luke was probably worried for nothing.

"Let's watch another movie." Calum suggested, and Luke nodded, grateful for something to take his mind off the red-haired boy. 

~~~

A few minutes later, Michael finally stumbled through the door. Calum and Ashton instantly turned their heads to look at him, dropping their gaze over the pale boy's miserable appearance.

To say he looked wet was an understatement. Parts of his hair clung to the side of his face, his fringe sticking to his forehead. His clothes were sopping, dark and damp patches all over his hoodie and jeans. The rain had seeped through to his skin, tiny water droplets still sliding down the side of his arms and off his fingertips onto the carpet. Luke stayed completely still, refusing to turn around and look at him. He couldn't.

"Michael, you're soaked!" Ashton exclaimed, his tone filled with a mixture of concern and shock. "What happened to you?"

Michael thought deeply for a few seconds before he answered.

"I- I w-walked past a m-music store and d-decided to g-go in." He could barely get his sentences out properly as he was shivering so badly. "I l-lost track of t-time and by the time I was h-halfway back, it s-started raining."

Luke knew he was lying. He could always tell. He knew Michael better than anyone else in the band did. He knew by the way the older boy hesitated and talked in a slightly higher, softer tone that Michael was just making up an excuse so he wouldn't get Luke in trouble. This only added to the guilty feeling that was slowly building up inside him.

It seemed that the other two band members didn't notice though, because Calum just leaned further back onto the couch and Ashton calmly replied with a "Go take a shower, get yourself warmed up."

Michael nodded, dragging himself towards his room and trying not to get the carpet any more wet than he already had. Luke bit his lip again as he heard the small kitten-like sneezes coming from the red-haired boy every few seconds. He tried hard, but he could do nothing to stop the guilty thoughts. If Michael got sick, it would be because of him. It would be his fault. He was still mad at the older boy, but now he knew he shouldn't have abandoned Michael like that.

~~~

Michael let out a sigh of relief as he reached his room at the end of the hallway. He was glad to be back in a welcoming and familiar place. He'd walked around the town for a long while before finally, _finally_  reaching an area that he was able to somewhat recognize. He continued on down the vaguely familiar street and, by some divine miracle from above, he ended up at the hotel.

He was tired - and not just physically. He was tired of fighting with Luke. It dawned on Michael that of all the previous occasions they had fallen out, it was particularly bad this time. In fact, he couldn't remember one of their fights ever going on for this long before. He just wished they could make up and talk to each other again already. Aside from that, it had just been a long day for him, and all he wanted to do was shower and go to sleep as soon as possible.

As Michael reached for the door handle, he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He swayed slightly and leaned against the wall for a moment to steady himself. When the sensation eased a little, he gathered up enough strength to turn the handle and push open the door.

And then the light-headed feeling returned once again, more intense this time. Freezing cold from the storm, starving from not eating all day, and exhausted from wandering around for so long, Michael's body gave out and he barely made it three steps into the room before he hit the floor with a _thud_ and everything went black.

~~~

‘What was that?’ Calum questioned, sitting up suddenly.

‘It’s probably nothing.’ Ashton shrugged, trying to pull the younger boy back into his arms. ‘C’mere.’ 

But Luke had a bad feeling, a nagging in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. His gut was telling him there was something wrong. So he got up and decided to investigate, leaving the oblivious lovebirds tucked into each others' side without a care in the world.

He slid off the couch and wandered into the hallway to find the source of the noise. He checked every room, including his own, until the only one left was Michael's. It was then Luke realized the door was wide open - he thought this was odd. Wasn't Michael going to take a shower? Why would he leave it open like that? 

Pushing away his thoughts, Luke cautiously crept inside the room, taking slow and quiet steps. It took him a second to notice Michael lying on the floor, his eyes fluttered shut and his skin even paler than usual. Panic gripped Luke's throat as he ran over to him. He kneeled down at Michael's side, listening carefully to check if the boy was breathing. He was, but very faintly. Luke cursed and swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat.

‘Michael?' he called softly. When Luke got no response, he reached out to shake the red-haired boy's shoulders gently.

'... Mikey?' he tried again, in a trembling voice, small and quiet.

Luke placed a hand to the older boy's forehead, cursing at how cold his skin was. Without caring about getting himself wet, Luke pulled Michael into an upright position onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in a tight hug in order to get him warm. He began to slowly rock the boy back and forth, cradling him close to his chest as if he was afraid to let go. 

A minute or two passed before Michael began to stir, his emerald-green eyes fluttering open. He was slightly groggy and dazed. Luke cursed at himself again - he needed to get Michael out of the cold clothes. Luke gently lifted Michael up from his lap and placed him against the side of the bed.

‘L...Luke?' Michael murmured out, confusion on his face.

'Shh, it's okay. Stay here. Don’t move.’ Luke commanded, even though it was unlikely the other boy would. With that, Luke ran out of the room and reappeared in seconds with a handful of clothes. He thrust them into the older boy's arms, before taking hold of Michael's hand to guide him towards the bathroom and push him inside.

Michael was starting to come to his senses a bit more and managed to pull off his wet clothes, minus his boxers and socks, which had not been thoroughly soaked as much as everything else. He slipped on the other dry set of clothes - grey sweatpants and a hoodie that he recognized as Luke's. He felt grateful for the comforting scent it provided, enveloping himself in it. It smelled like hair product and body spray and just _Luke._  Michael also grabbed a towel off the rack and quickly ran it through his wet hair a few times before going back into the bedroom.

No sooner had he stepped out of the bathroom than Luke had taken hold of his hand once more, and Michael found himself being pulled towards the bed. Luke laid him down under the covers, tucking him in and placing a kiss to his forehead. Upon hearing Michael's stomach growl, Luke placed a loving hand on the pale boy's cheek before moving away.

'W-where are you going?' Michael called out.

'I'll be right back.' Luke promised as he ran out into the hallway again.

Luke hurried around the hotel suite, grabbing his bag from his room and gathering as many blankets in his arms as physically possible. This earned him strange looks from Calum and Ashton, who raised their eyebrows but chose not to question it (AKA: They were too comfortable cuddling with each other and too lazy to move from their spot so they just decided not to say anything).

Luke quickly rushed back to where Michael was, returning to the red-haired boy's side and bundling him up in all of the blankets he had collected. Luke then reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich for Michael to eat, which he did. But the older boy was still shivering slightly, so Luke disappeared out of the room again to return a few minutes later.

‘You need to get warm, Mikey. You need to warm up.’ Luke said. ‘Here. Drink this.’

All of a sudden, a warm mug was being lifted to Michael's lips. He cautiously took a sip and tasted the sweet warmth of hot chocolate. Luke relaxed a little as he saw that colour was slowly returning to the pale boy's face. Once Luke had made sure Michael drank all of it, the blond slipped into the bed and under the covers beside him.

He moved to wrap his arms around the older boy, pulling him close. Michael snuggled into Luke's chest, burying himself in the familiar warmth. They just lay there for a few minutes in complete silence, breathing in each others' scents and enjoying being close to one another without any harsh words or mean glares being exchanged. They both realized how much they missed this, missed the physical contact and intimacy.

Michael was the first to speak up after a while. 

'....Luke?'

The blond boy only hummed in response.

'Does this mean you forgive me?' Michael asked, voice muffled slightly by Luke's shirt but still audible. Luke bit his lip and suddenly the tugging sensation in his heart came back again.

‘I'm sorry, Mikey. I’m so sorry.' Luke mumbled into his hair, planting light kisses on his head between each sentence. ''This would never have happened if my stubbornness hadn't got the best of me. I’m sorry.'

‘S’okay. Not your fault.’ Michael murmured softly.

‘But it is!’ Luke protested. ‘I was a jerk and I left you in the cold all by yourself and-’

Luke's frustration and anger at himself was abruptly silenced by Michael's lips pressed against his. Luke and Michael had kissed a few times before, as both dares and in games of spin the bottle, but it's different this time. It's soft, gentle and tender, and Luke missed it _so much_. They kiss again, twice, three more times before returning to holding each other as close as physically possible, listening to the sounds of the rain still pouring down outside.

‘I don’t like it when we fight, Lukey.' Michael confessed after a while.

Luke tightened his arms around Michael as he replied, ‘Me neither, Mikey.’

‘Let’s not do it anymore then.' the older boy mumbled.

‘It’s a deal.’ Luke chuckled. He pressed a kiss to the other boy's cheek, gazing down at his own clothes that were slightly oversized on Michael. He also couldn't help noticing the way they looked  _oh so cute_ on him.

Michael looked up to meet the blond's love-filled gaze and smiled warmly. Soon enough, Luke couldn’t resist kissing his pretty red lips again. 'I love you.' he said.

'I love you too.' Michael replied, and it was Luke's turn to smile brightly at the other boy. 'Thank you for taking care of me, Lukey.'

'You're welcome. Always.' Luke assured, reaching up and gently running a hand through the older boy's soft and fluffy hair.

Warm, full, happy and now only just sleepy, Michael nuzzled his face into Luke's neck and snuggled up further against him before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
